Bringing Him to Life
by hesitance
Summary: nejitenten one shot song fic! His whole existence is based on hate. She has the power to change that.


A/N: I'm really not sure about this one... this is the first thing I've ever finished. (streamers and chips pop out) It's more neji-tenten! Read, review, and enjoy!

Bringing Him To Life

_How can you see into my eyes_

_Like open doors_

_Leading you down into my core_

_Where I've become so numb_

His eyes were supposed to be expressionless. Cold. Cruel. Unreadable. To most of the world they were, but it was different for her. (he noticed she defied most rules) She saw many things his Byakugan never could. She saw the flicker of joy when they ate together. The sorrow when reminded of his long gone father. The uncertainty as he agreed to let her something she had never done before. He was so distant to most, but not to her.

_Without a soul_

_My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold_

_Until you find it there and please_

_Bring it back home_

Sometimes he felt like a robot. Designed for perfection in every way imaginable. She taught him mistakes are okay. That he can be whoever he wants to be. That loosening up was a good thing. She gave him a heart. She gave him hope.

_(Wake me up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(Save me)_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_(Wake me up)_

_Bid my blood to run_

_(I can't wake up)_

_before I come undone_

_(Save me)_

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

She really did save him from the dark. There were days (many of them) when his life seemed so worthless. When the kunai in the corner glistened a little bit more than usual to his pure white eyes. When dying looked like the best solution. She taught him it wasn't. She taught him that every life is worth living; that resisting the kunai shows more strength than anything else in the world. She also taught him how to love.

_Now that I know what I'm with out_

_You can't just leave me_

_Breath into to me and make me real_

_Bring me to life_

She never ditched him. (except that day with the duck and Lee, but that's a story for another day) She stuck with him, and was the only true constant in his life. Everytime they were together he felt so real. He felt invincible. When she wasn't around… that's when the kunai shined the brightest. When the pills looked tasty. When he felt like dieing.

_(Wake me up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(Save me)_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_(Wake me up)_

_Bid my blood to run_

_(I can't wake up)_

_before I come undone_

_(Save me)_

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

She was amazing in his eyes. A miracle. She was the only one that could make him laugh. He would die for her in an instant. The only negative is she didn't know. She saw that look in his eye, but told herself that he would never love her. That she wasn't nearly good enough for him, for any of the Hyuuga. She was in denial.

_Bring me to life__  
(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life_

His whole existence was based on hate. She had the power to change it, to reverse it. At one of the sleepovers that Sakura and Ino forced her to attend, they tried to tell her that he had feelings for her. She got mad, and they backed off, but that didn't stop them from believing it.

_Frozen inside without your touch_

_Without your love, darling_

_Only you are the life among the dead_

They grew up. Team Gai became a memory, albeit a very good one. Though they worked wonderfully as a group, Tsunade still separated them from time to time, because they had all become greatly respected ninja. When she was gone, he would feel it in his heart. A sadness, a longing. It burned and consumed him with genuine depression. He doubted his sanity when she wasn't by his side. It was obvious to everyone except her.

_All of this time I can't believe I couldn't see_

_I was in the dark but you were there to follow me_

_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems_

_Not to open my eyes to anything_

_Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul_

_Don't let me die here_

_There must be something more_

_Bring me to life_

Slowly, she began to realize it. Her eyes were opening, and she was overjoyed. The world was a little bit brighter, the flowers a little prettier, the neighbors a little nicer. She learned to accept their relationship as it was. He taught her patience.

_(Wake me up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(I can't wake up)_

_Wake me up inside_

_(Save me)_

_Call my name and save me from the dark_

_(Wake me up)_

_Bid my blood to run_

_(I can't wake up)_

_before I come undone_

_(Save me)_

_Save me from the nothing I've become_

She was waking up more every day. He knew this. It was time. One day, he pulled her over, and told her how much he loved her. She asked him what took him so long.

_(Bring me to life)_

_I've been living a lie, _

_there's nothing inside_

_(Bring me to life)_

She brought him to life. That's all there was to it.


End file.
